Luisa Yates
Luisa Yates is a farmer like-redneck in the episode "Four-Sided Triangle". Early Life Luisa Yates was a immoral farmer living with her husband George. Although she is not lashed as her husband, she demonstrates a sociopatic behavior.According to Luisa, they had others domestics by the past that George had also killed. A day , when purchased by a man whom she stole his wallet, he rescue and welcome a young woman named Mary Jo in his farm. However, the couple show to be very cruel and degenered persons, reminiscent to rednecks, who exploit Mary Jo daily like a slave to make domestic activities in their farm by threatening to denounce her to the police. In parallel, her sex appeal wakes Georges's perverse instincts which one day, try to rape her while she milks the cow. By defending herself, she was knocked with a bottle on the head. Alerted by her shouts, Luisa intervenes, unconscious of what her husband tried to make. Horribly wounded, Mary Jo tries to run away and eventually collapses in front of a scarecrow by imagining that it holds out to her the hand. Fearing that Mary-Jo tell to Luisa his attempt of rape on her, George lie to his wife that it was just an accident. Ironically, Mary Jo wakes up with brain damage, becoming completely insane. Also, the sinister couple sees this situation like a good fortune, implying that they can keep her for life. Mary Jo was also obsessed by the scarecrow considering that it was her boyfriend. The madness of Mary Jo does not prevent George from turning her all around. When his wife suspects it, he lies pleading that it is because the young woman was insane. A night, he surprise Mary Jo flirting with the scarecrow. Trying sexual advance, she refused, estimating that only the Scarecrow was her man. Unknown to them, a observer Luisa had comprehension that George was obsessed by the domestic and menace him to to castrate him like a bull if he deceives her. Highly obsessed by the young woman and fearing his wife, he had nightmares. The night later, Mary Jo was enjoyed to constat that the scarecrow was living. However, constating that her husband was absent of their bedroom, Luisa, holding a fork, comes with the tractor. The scarecrow hearing the noises of the tractor return to its place to stand still. Crime Luisa asking where her husband is and exasperated by the madness of Mary Jo tries to make her notice that her boyfriend is only a scarecrow and proves it by impaling it with the fork. Fate Ironically, Luisa kill unintentionally George who was disguized into the scarecrow and sadly constat her error, demonstrating real emotion for the only time in her existence, before to be empaled with the fork by a angry Mary Jo. Behind the Scenes *She was portrayed by Susan Blommaert. *Susan Blommaert is probably known for her role as Mr. Kaplan in The Blacklist along with Reed Birney (Paul Asting), William Sadler (Niles Talbot), Lance Henricksen (Reno Crevice), Kevin Kilner (James), Richard Thomas (Dr. Trask), John Glover (Sebastian Esbrook), Terry O'Quinn (Martin Zeller), Amanda Plummer (Peggy), Brett Cullen (Ronnie Price) and Isabella Rosselllini (Betty Spinelly). Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murderers Category:Opportunists Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Mentally-ill individuals Category:Lovers